Changer le passé
by o0-Lulu-o0
Summary: Lors du mariage de sa sœur, Bella revoie son premier amour, mais aussi son premier chagrin d'amour. Cet homme, tente de tout faire pour changer leur passé et faire partie de son présent. WARNING: FICTION LEMON
1. Si Tu Savais

Bonjour à tous. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous aimez Twilight et/ou les histoires avec des lemons. Cette histoire, j'y ai pensé lorsque je dormais. Dans mon rêve, j'étais Bella et tout ce qui s'est passé dans mon rêve est le contenue du premier chapitre. (L'un des plus merveilleux rêves du monde!!^^) Cette histoire n'est pas comme mon autre fiction. Le but est de celle-ci est simplement d'apprécier une histoire d'amour entre deux êtres vivants.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer

WARNING : Attention contient un lemon!

Merci à tous!

**Chapitre 1 : Si tu savais**

-Alors mesdames et messieurs, elle est assez généreuse pour nous offrir une chanson, accueillez chaleureusement Bella Swan!

Je monte tranquillement sur le petit podium installé pour le DJ. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'accepter de venir à ce foutu mariage? Ah ouais je sais! Je suis la putain de demoiselle d'honneur. Tout est de la faute de ma mère. Pourquoi a-t-elle eu un autre enfant? Pourquoi Alice est-elle si déjantée? Pourquoi c'est moi qui a héritée de la voix sublime de ma mère et qu'Alice veuille à tout prix le montrer aux autres personnes présentes à son mariage? Parce que c'est la vie, et la vie, elle est injuste!

Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur moi. Je prends le micro tout en indiquant au DJ quelle chanson je voulais chanter. La musique retentit dans la salle de réception immense accueillant près de 350 personnes. Je sais qu'Alice est très populaire, mais il ne fallait pas abuser tout de même!

Et tout-à-coup, en regardant dans la pièce, un visage me frappe. Mais je ne peux pas me concentrer. Je dois chanter. Rapidement, je trouve que les paroles deviennent trop en rapport avec le moment.

_Oh ton regard sur moi qui se pose et m'entraîne  
Sur ton doux visage je devine les mots, les poèmes  
Et pas besoin de parler, tout est écrit dans nos yeux  
Et ça me fait rêver ne serait-ce que de dire nous deux_

Tout en chantant, je le regarde. Cet homme me disait quelque chose. Ayant été élevée dans la petite ville de Forks avec mon père et ma sœur, je connaissais tous les gens ici, car Jasper, mon nouveau beau-frère, venait de Forks également. Mais comme j'ai quitté cette ville pour aller dans un pensionnat, je ne me souviens plus beaucoup des gens qui ont vécus à Fork, ayant tous changé.

_Me vois-tu comme je te vois ?  
Me sens-tu comme je te sens ?  
Faudrait surtout rien gâcher_

_Baby si tu savais comme tu me fais du bien  
Quand on a quelques minutes volées au quotidien  
Je sais la chance qui nous est donnée de voir si loin  
De partager la route, ton bonheur est le mien  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

En scrutant au plus profond de ma mémoire, tout me revint comme un élastique tendu que l'on me relâchait en pleine figure. Ce fut le souvenir le plus douloureux qui fut. La personne se tenant au pied de l'estrade, qui me regardait avec un air appréciateur, n'était nul autre que mon amour de jeunesse. Edward Cullen. Il était devenu magnifique. Environ un mètre quatre-vingt, des yeux émeraude plus profonds qu'un précipice, une mâchoire carrée et dure. Il était orgasmique si je peux m'exprimer de la sorte.

_Flash back_

_12 ans plus tô pleurais à chaudes larmes dans mon lit depuis environ une heure et demie. Alice entra en trombe et se jeta sur mon lit, me prenant dans ses bras. Je pouvais tout lui confier sans avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. _

_-J'ai demandé à Edward de m'accompagner au bal de la boule de neige. Il m'a dit qu'il ne viendrait jamais où que ce soit avec moi, car il ne voudrait jamais de moi._

_-OH! Bella, ne pleures pas pour cet imbécile. C'est normal qu'il agisse comme cela, c'est un homme. Et tu sais que tous les hommes ne pense qu'au cul. _

_-Je sais… Par fois je t'envie tellement. T'as des seins énormes et moi, je suis plate comme un cadre. _

_Puis, quelques semaines plus tard, ma décision fut prise. Je partais pour un pensionnat. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

Je chantais tout en repensant aux nombreux moments humiliants passés avec lui.

_Oh cette image de toi qui me suit où je vais  
Comme une gravure marquée pour ne pas oublier  
Le parfum des mémoires  
Quand tu es loin de mes yeux  
L'envie de te revoir  
De retrouver la vie à deux_

Je quittai la scène après ma chanson, mais les paroles défilaient sans arrêt dans ma tête. Je devais prendre l'air. En zigzaguant entre les invités pour rejoindre la porte, les gens me félicitaient et me disaient que j'avais la même voix que ma mère, etc. une fois dans le couloir, une main agrippa mon poignet et je me sentis tirée vers une pièce. Elle était toute sombre je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Une fois la lumière allumée par la personne qui m'a tirée ici, je pu apercevoir que c'était un placard à balai. Je me tournai vivement, et aperçue Edward, qui me regardait tout en s'approchant. Je reculai d'un pas chaque fois qu'il en exécutait un. Je fus rapidement collée au mur.

-Bella, si tu savais à quel point tu es devenue ravissante. Me susurra Edward. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je regrette d'avoir refusé toutes tes invitations. J'aimerais tant me racheter.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles furent si douces et insistantes. Elles avaient un goût si merveilleux. Je répondis à son baiser aussi puissamment que lui. Nos lèvres ne tardèrent pas à batailler ensemble pour dominer l'autre. Notre réserve d'air s'épuisa trop rapidement à mon goût, ce qui n'empêcha pas Edward d'aller plus loin. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement. Combien de fois ais-je souhaité qu'il me fasse cela? Des centaines de fois. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps. L'une d'entre elles défit le nœud de ma robe dans mon cou. Celle-ci, tomba rapidement par terre, laissant mes sous-vêtements à sa vue. Il en fût étonné. J'ai changé durant toutes ces années loin de Forks. Ma garde-robe a changé également. Edward avala difficilement et caressa mes mamelons durcis par le plaisir à travers mon soutien-gorge push-up en dentelle bleue marine. Celui-ci s'accordait parfaitement avec mon string de la même couleur. Les doigts fins de mon amant se rendirent dans mon dos et défirent habilement les agrafes, rendant mes seins à sa merci. Son autre main entreprit d'enlever mon string, mais j'inter changeai nos places. Sa chemise fut retirée un bouton à la fois. J'avais du plaisir à le voir souffrir de martyr parce que je prenais tout mon temps. Sa chemise blanche retrouva rapidement ma robe et laissa voir la musculature parfaite de mon amour de jeunesse. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui lécher les abdominaux. C'est ce que je fis. Je savais que je n'allais plus le revoir de sitôt. Alors, autant en profiter. J'enlevai son pantalon d'un coup sec, ainsi que son boxer, qui était devenu apparemment trop petit, moulant sa verge, laissant deviner sa grosseur exquise. Je lui retirai avec un empressement dont je n'avais jamais eu. Edward était nu, beau comme un dieu. Mon string rejoint rapidement son boxer et je fus la première heureuse. Les longs doigts du jeune homme vinrent titiller ma chair fraîche.

-Tu es si humide pour moi, j'adore ça. S'empressa-t-il de rajouter, en enfonçant immédiatement deux doigts en moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir son nom.

-Edward, pas de préliminaires. J'ai envie de toi tout de suite.

Sur ce, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je pouvais sentir sa verge à l'entrée de mon vagin. Mon visage regardait Edward comme si ma vie en dépendait. Un coup rein plus tard de sa part, et il était en moi. Un petit cri sorti de ma bouche. La grosseur de sa verge était phénoménale! Ses vas-et-viens étaient exquis et je me surpris moi-même à en demander plus.

-Edward! Vas plus vite, plus fort, juste pour moi! Dis-je entre deux gémissements.

-Si je vais plus vite, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps. Tu es si serrée, j'adore ça. Répondit-il.

Sur ce, ce fût moi qui accéléra les choses en bougeant mes reins à l'unisson des siens. C'était magique.

_Baby si tu savais comme tu me fais du bien  
Quand on a quelques minutes volées au quotidien  
Je sais la chance qui nous est donnée de voir si loin  
De partager la route, ton bonheur est le mien  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que mes parois se resserre autour de son sexe si gonflé par le plaisir. Edward jouit dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent. Il était si magnifique. Les yeux fermés, reprenant son souffle, il était plus beau qu'Adonis lui-même. Il me serra dans ses bras, tout en me donnant des baisers un peu partout, le temps que l'on se remette de notre orgasme si puissant. J'entendis au loin le DJ qui m'appelait pour chanter une autre chanson. Je me rhabillai en vitesse et donna un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Et déguerpit en vitesse.

De retour dans la salle, Alice me pris la main et me poussa sur la scène en me demandant de chanter une chanson. Je ne pus qu'accepter, sinon je finirais en morceaux. C'est en chantant la chanson ''Only Hope '' De Mandy Moore que je vis Edward revenir dans la salle, avec un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

*******

**Alors avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? Dois-je continuer cette histoire ou la transformer en OS?**

**Leave me some love!**

**Lulu**


	2. Honly Hope

**Bonjour à vous! J'ai répondu à la majorité des reviews, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse. Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires magnifiques. Alors, je mets mon chapitre 2 comme un petit cadeau de Noël ! **

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

**Chapitre 2 : Only hope**

Lorsque les premières notes de ''Only Hope'' de Mandy Moore, je vis Edward revenir dans la salle, avec un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai complètement déboussolée. J'étais dans une des chambres de l'hôtel où on a fait la réception pour le mariage. Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est d'avoir chanté et… OH MON DIEU ! J'ai fais l'amour avec Edward. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris à la fin. Cet imbécile chamboule toute ma vie et a gâché tout mon enfance, et moi, lorsqu'il revient dans ma vie, je fais l'amour avec lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. J'en suis sûre. Tout cela a été inventé par mon subconscient. J'ai trop bu hier soir et j'ai tout imaginé.

Je me levai tranquillement de mon lit si moelleux et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains. C'est en passant la porte de la douche que je me rendis compte que j'avais toujours ma robe sur le dos. Je l'enlevai tranquillement, car j'avais une de ces gueules de bois. Je remarquai une trace rouge juste au dessus de ma hanche. Je dus avoir tombé lors de la soirée, ce qui serait totalement mon genre.

Après une longue douche chaude et avoir engloutis deux cachets contre la migraine que j'avais dans mon sac à main, je descendis au restaurant de l'hôtel afin d'engloutir mon petit-déjeuner.

L'ascenseur dut arrêter au 5e étage afin de prendre quelqu'un qui voulait descendre également. Et évidemment, les portes s'ouvrir sur Edward. Il entra dans la cabine et se tourna vers moi.

-Je suis content que tu m'aies pardonné. Alice m'a raconté que c'était de ma faute si tu étais partie en pensionnat. Tu sais que je m'en veux beaucoup pour ça?

-Écoute Edward. Je ne t'ai pas pardonné. Hier soir, c'était un écart de conduite qui ne se répétera jamais, c'est compris?

Sur ce, le timing étant parfait, les portes s'ouvrirent et je sortis, tout en me dirigeant vers le restaurant. Je ne sais pas comment Edward a pris la nouvelle, car je ne me suis pas retournée.

POV Edward

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire. Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles. Depuis le temps que j'attends cette cérémonie pour revoir Bella, elle se sert de moi et me rejette ainsi. Il faut dire aussi que je n'avais pas été doux lorsque l'on était jeune. Mais ça fait douze ans de cela. Douze longues années, 4 380 jours que j'attends pour m'excuser. Mais comme le disait la si belle chanson qu'elle a interprété hier, c'est mon seul espoir. Je dois changer tout cela. Changer le passé. Je ne peux décidément laisser tout cela comme ce l'est. Alice m'avais prévenu que sa sœur ne me pardonnerais pas comme cela. Que je l'avais fait trop souffrir.

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

Lorsque je l'avais vu sur cette scène hier soir, j'ai reçu un immense pincement au cœur. Elle était si belle. Dire que j'avais raté ma chance avec elle. Dans le temps, je me fiais seulement au physique. Certes, Bella était très jolie il y a quelques années, mais elle n'avait pas de formes. Alors je ne voulais pas d'elle. Mais elle était merveilleuse, la meilleure petite-amie que l'on pourrait espérer. Elle était gentille, sociable, toujours joyeuse et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Je l'aimais. Et je l'aime toujours. Seulement que je ne me l'étais jamais avoué, car j'avais trop peur. Et j'ai tout gâché. Elle est partie par ma faute, et je pensais ne plus jamais la revoir. J'avais tant espéré pouvoir revoir ses yeux chocolat. Me perdre dans la contemplation de ses iris magnifiques. La serrer dans mes bras et poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je l'ai fait hier soir. Mais Bella pensait surement que je voulais profiter d'elle. Il faut que je rectifie le tir. Je veux arranger le passé, faire partie de son présent, et qui sait, peut-être de son futur. Je veux entendre à nouveau sa voix gémir mon nom. Je le veux plus que tout.

Je passai la journée à trouver une astuce pour que Bella vienne vers moi, mais ce fut vers la fin de celle-ci que j'ai eu une bonne idée…

POV Bella

J'étais allongée dans mon lit depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsque l'on vint frapper à ma porte de chambre. J'ouvris péniblement celle-ci et j'y vis un valet avec un plateau et une lettre posée sur celui-ci. Le valet me tendit le plateau.

-Une lettre pour madame.

Je pris la lettre et fermai la porte après avoir donné un pourboire au jeune homme. Je me jetai sur le lit à plat ventre et décachetai l'enveloppe.

_Chère et tendre Bella,_

_Je suis profondément désolé pour ce qui c'est passé douze ans auparavant. Je voudrais à tout pris me faire pardonner. Alors je t'en prie, vient me rejoindre sous le grand saule pleureur dans le jardin. J'ai organisé un petit quelque chose afin que tu oublies tout ce qui nous est arrivé et que nous puissions nous concentrer sur le présent dorénavant. _

_Tendrement_

_Edward._

AH! Encore celui-là. Je dois me sortir ce putain de connard de la tête. Je n'irai pas à son rendez-vous. Il n'est jamais venu à ceux que j'organisais dans le temps. Alors pourquoi ce revirement de situation? Il doit surement se sentir coupable. Pff!

Je me levai et regardai par la fenêtre. D'ici je pouvais voir le fameux arbre et un homme orgasmique assis en dessous, avec un panier de pique-nique, des chandelles et une guitare. Il était si mignon comme cela. Non! Je ne dois pas céder. Même si c'est tellement romantique un pique-nique à la belle étoile avec un homme comme cela qui joue de la guitare.

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que nous pourrions faire si nous étions ensemble…

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope._

Je me jetai sur mon lit et me concentrai pour ne pas partir en courant le rejoindre.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

*******

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer. Je sais. Il n'y avait pas de lemon dans celui-ci, mais le prochain risque de vous amuser!**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement après Noël **

**Passez un bon Noël avec votre famille!**

**Bisou**

**Lulu**_  
_


	3. T'es parti

**Salut à tous! J'ai travaillé comme une acharnée pour poster le 3e chapitre aujourd'hui. Je voulais vous offrir un ultime cadeau de Noël, avec un lemon assez gros et détaillé à la fin. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est mon deuxième à vie. Alors bonne lecture!  
**

**Chapitre 3: T'es parti**

POV Edward

-Lui avez-vous vraiment donné la lettre? C'est la deuxième fois que je vais voir ce valet si incompétent. Êtes-vous sûr que c'est bien à Isabella Swan, chambre 731 que avez remis cette fichue lettre?

-Effectivement monsieur. Elle a prit la lettre et a refermé la porte. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle ne veuille pas me voir. Pourtant elle avait des sentiments forts pour moi. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas tous disparus. Je dois la reconquérir. Si elle ne veut pas venir à moi, j'irai à elle.

POV Bella

_Y'a l'homme que l'on aime,  
et l'autre qu'on ne comprend pas  
si les deux sont le même,  
alors lequel nous restera,  
je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus  
lequel tu seras quand tu reviendras_

Je suis de plus en plus désespérée. Je ne peux décidément oublier ce qu'Edward m'a fait. Il n'a pas seulement refusé mes invitations. Il m'a humiliée des centaines de fois. Lorsque je suis partie, je ne pouvais décidément que l'oublier. Oublier tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Il m'a fait tant de tort. Alors, je m'abandonnais totalement dans le chant. Je mettais toute mon énergie dans ce domaine afin de purger ma peine. C'est pour cela que je suis entrée à l'université de Seattle en chant. Grâce à ma voix, je pouvais payer entièrement mes études en chantant dans les bars et les mariages. Je subvenais seule à mes besoins et j'aimais être autonome. J'avais maintenant 24 ans et je chante ici et là en attendant que mon album sorte. Il devrait sortir dans quelques mois et ensuite, je partais en tournée dans le reste du pays et peut-être au Canada. M'éloigner d'ici me ferait un plus grand bien.

_Y'a pas que l'amour blesse,  
y'a les conséquence de certains de gestes,  
T'es parti.  
Ta famille pleure et la fête est finie,  
y'a pas que l'erreur qui blesse,  
y'a le mal de l'absence qui reste,  
ce pour la vie,  
mais comment as tu pu finir ainsi._

POV Edward

Je me rendis de peine et de misère vers la chambre 731. Lorsque j'allais frapper, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je tombai nez-à-nez avec Bella. Elle était si belle. Je devais faire quelque chose pour briser ce silence si lourd.

-Bella. Je dois absolument te parler.

-Vas-y, j'ai tout mon temps.

-Pourrait-on s'installer dans ta chambre? C'est important.

Elle me fit entrer dans sa suite et elle s'installa sur le canapé. Je dis de même.

-Écoute Bella. Quand tu es partie, je me suis senti si mal. Je ne dormais presque plus. Ma vie en a pris un coup et j'ai attendue si longtemps pour te revoir. Je voulais te visiter, mais Alice ne voulait pas me dire dans quel pensionnat tu étais.

-Je sais, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de garder le secret. Répondit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

Cette remarque me déchira le cœur. Je me sentais si mal.

-Tu sais Bella, à cause de moi, tu as souffert, ta famille a souffert, tes amis ont souffert, mais moi aussi j'ai souffert. Tu n'as aucune idée du sentiment que j'ai eu quand j'ai appris que tu avais quitté tous ceux que tu aimes par ma faute.

-… Elle ne répondit rien. Au bout de quelques secondes elle ouvrit la bouche et sortit un faible : Peu importe. Je n'étais pas bien dans ma peau et il fallait que je prenne du recul. Que je réfléchisse à la situation.

-Sais-tu pourquoi je refusais toutes tes avances? Parce que je voulais que tu sois heureuse et je savais que je ne pouvais pas te rendre heureuse. Je ne te méritais pas. Tu étais trop bien pour moi. Alors je me sens si mal que tu aies pensé que ce soit pour une autre raison. Pardonnes-moi, je t'en prie.

Elle ne répondit rien. Plusieurs fois, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma deux secondes plus tard. Elle avait l'air d'un poisson. D'un poisson si torride.

Je me levai tranquillement, ouvrit la porte et m'engouffrai dans le couloir. À peine ai-je traversé le cadre de la porte que je me fis tirer vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

_Y'a l'homme que l'on aime, l'autre qui ne s'aime pas,  
qui s'endort sur ses problèmes,  
trop fière ne parle pas,  
je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus,  
et deux visages pour deux images,  
OH non,  
Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus,  
Comment te reconnaitre quand tu reviendras._

Ma cravate me serra le cou à un tel point que je n'étais plus capable de respirer. Mais ce fût vite résolu, car la jolie brune l'enleva rapidement, plaquant ses lèvres si bonnes et douces sur les miennes. Je répondis à son baiser avec toute la ferveur et la passion que je j'avais à lui donner. Comme on dit, c'est lorsque l'on perd quelque chose que l'on se rend compte à quel point elle comptait pour nous.

Je passai l'une de mes mains sur sa joue et l'autre rejoint sa nuque. Bella nous dirigeait vers son lit tout en enlevant sa propre chemise. Si elle savait à quel point j'attendais cela. À quel point elle m'avait manquée. À quel point son départ m'a fait mal.

_Y'a pas que l'amour blesse,  
y'a les conséquence de certains de gestes,  
T'es parti.  
Ta famille pleure et la fête est finie,  
y'a pas que l'erreur qui blesse,  
y'a le mal de l'absence qui reste,  
ce pour la vie,  
mais comment as tu pu finir ainsi._

J'étais étendu sur le dos, elle sur moi. L'un de mes fantasmes les plus importants s'était réalisé. J'aurai tout donné pour l'avoir dans un lit. À chaque bouton de ma chemise que Bella dégrafait, elle me donna un baiser où se trouvait ce dit bouton. Ma chemise fut vite à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je retournai Bella sur le dos et lui arracha complètement son soutien-gorge. Si elle l'aimait, je n'aurais qu'à lui en acheter un autre. Mmm. Penser au fait de faire les boutiques de lingeries avec Bella m'excita encore plus. Ses seins nus à ma vue étaient magnifiques. J'en pris un en bouche et malaxai l'autre. Un frisson de plaisir parcourra le corps de ma partenaire, ce qui m'en procura un également. Elle gémissait mon nom de plus en plus fort. J'abaissai mon visage vers sa jupe tout en déposant une ligne de baisers mouillés sur son corps. J'abaissai sa jupe lentement à l'aide de mes dents, frôlant au passage son sous-vêtement trempé. Ceci m'encouragea encore plus.

J'ôtai son shorty et laissai glisser mes doigts sur sa fente si humide. Rapidement, mon index et mon majeur entrèrent dans celle-ci. Un gémissement bruyant s'échappa de la bouche de Bella. Un gémissement si sexy. Ce bruit me mettait dans tous mes états. Guidé par mon instinct, ma langue fit le travail de mes doigts. Elle goûtait si bon. Bella m'agrippa les cheveux et me tirai violement vers son visage.

POV Bella

Je le tirai vers moi. J'avais besoin de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Lorsque mon souhait fut exaucé, je pouvais me goûter sur ses lèvres. Cette sensation était bizarre, mais étonnement, grisante. Je renversai Edward sur le dos et enleva son pantalon et son boxer d'un coup rapide. Mon besoin de l'avoir en moi était de plus en plus urgent. Il m'avait fait du bien, maintenant c'était à mon tour. Je passai ma langue sur toute la longueur de sa verge si dure et grosse, jouant avec ses bourses de ma main gauche. Edward haletait sous mes caresses, je me sentais désirée en ce moment et je voulais que cette sensation continue. Alors, je fis entrer son sexe dans ma bouche. Il était si énorme que je ne pouvais le faire entrer au complet. Alors, je pompai la base de sa verge avec ma main droite, tout en pompant le reste avec ma bouche. Ma langue s'amusait avec son gland, ce qui fit en sorte qu'Edward gémissait mon nom. Il m'avait manqué durant ces douze ans d'absence. Edward ne tarda pas à venir dans ma bouche et j'avalai le tout. Comme son goût était exquis! Il était si sucré, j'adorai le sucré…

Mon amant me renversa et je sentais son pénis se frictionner contre mon entrée. Il s'apprêta à donner le coup de rein ultime alors qu'on frappa à porte.

-Bella chérie! Je veux te parler. On doit discuter mon ange.

Oh non! Pas Jacob!

-Bella. La porte n'est pas bien fermée, alors je rentre.

Je vis apparaitre le visage de mon ex petit-ami. Ce visage était tordu par la douleur. Je me couvai rapidement avec les couvertures, tandis qu'Edward enfilait son pantalon. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, ce qui me fit extrêmement peur. Ça va barder ici, je le sens.

_Y'a pas que l'amour blesse,  
y'a les conséquence de certains de gestes,  
T'es parti.  
Ta famille pleure et la fête est finie,  
y'a pas que l'erreur qui blesse,  
y'a le mal de l'absence qui reste,  
ce pour la vie,  
mais comment as tu pu finir ainsi._

*******

**Bon je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre! Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans quelques temps, je voudrais me concentrer un peu sur la modification de mon autre fiction. Alors passez un bon temps des fêtes. Je donne en primeur la chanson thème du prochain chapitre: Don't trust me.**

**Laissez des reviews, c'est gratuit!! **

**Peut-être que si j'en ai vraiment beaucoup, j'aurai un regain d'énergie et publierai la suite avant le temps! ^^ (Je sais je fais du chantage Lol)**

**Bisou**

**Lulu**_  
_


	4. Can't Have You

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je suis désolée, mais pour ce chapitre, ce ne sera pas Don't trust Me, car elle n'allait pas bien avec le contexte. J'en ai trouvé une meilleure qui va très bien avec celui-ci. On se revoit plus bas ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4 : Can't have you**

POV Edward

Jacob nous regardait intensément. Comme je ne voulais pas commettre de geste irréparable, je m'habillai rapidement et sorti de la chambre, laissant Bella avec son ex, enfin j'espère que c'est son ex.

J'entrai dans ma suite et m'affalai sur mon lit. Des souvenirs me hantaient. Des souvenirs si douloureux d'enfance…

_You warned me that you were gonna leave  
Never thought you would really go  
I was blind  
But baby now I see  
I broke your heart  
But now I know  
That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you_

Elle était vraiment partie. Partie avec mon âme. Certes, mon corps était ici, à Forks, mais mon cœur et ma tête étaient avec elle, à Seattle. C'est tout ce que je savais à propos de son pensionnat. Qu'il était à Seattle. Plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu aller dans cette ville et faire le tour de tous les pensionnats, mais Alice m'en empêchait. Elle utilisait même parfois la force. Effectivement, elle était menue et toute petite, mais elle savait comment manipuler Emmett et Jasper. Je n'ai jamais pu retrouver ma belle, même si j'avais des nouvelles de celle-ci par Jasper, qui en demandait à Alice.

Mais tout cela cessa rapidement.

**Flash Back**

-Alors Jazz. Quelles sont les nouvelles? Seul celui-ci était au courant de mes sentiments pour Bella. Sentiments que je me suis avoués trop tard.

-… Il ne parlait pas, me regardant avec une mine triste.

-Jazz Accouche ou sinon je te mets la tête dans les fesses de Emmett.

-Bella va très bien…

-Mais… Racontes tout !

-Elle s'est fait un petit-ami.

Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. En un seul instant. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Bella, ma Bella… Je ne lui en veux absolument pas, non, elle a refait sa vie après toutes les vacheries et les humiliations que je lui ai causée. Mais son mec, je le détestais. Je voulais à tout prix le démembrer. Ce n'est pas de la haine que j'éprouvais, mais de la jalousie. Il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. S'endormir à ses côtés et se réveiller avec cet ange près de lui. Toutes des choses que je ne pourrai jamais ressentir.

_I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
Beggin' hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you_

Jasper, ressentant mon angoisse, tourna les talons et sortit, en lâchant un simple ''Désolé mec''. Je n'ai pas dormi durant environ deux jours et demi. Je pleurais sans cesse. Mais il fallait que je passe à autre chose. Mais je ne voulais pas m'avouer le fait que Bella m'ait remplacé. Il fallait que je la trouve. Que je lui parle. Que je l'entende me dire qu'elle m'aime aussi.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais, mais je me suis rendu à Seattle, j'étais devant le pensionnat, dans la voiture de mon père et j'observais Bella en train de manger, seule. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller la rejoindre, la prendre dans mes bras, m'excuser et l'embrasser. L'embrasser avec passion et amour. La seule fois que je l'avais embrassée, c'était un pari. Je me souviens. Elle avait pleuré durant quelques heures et ne m'avait pas parlé durant des semaines. Dans ce temps-là, je m'en foutais complètement, mais aujourd'hui, je donnerais tout pour entendre ne serai-ce une insulte de sa part.

Au moment où j'ouvris ma portière pour aller la voir, un garçon, d'environ une quinzaine d'années (NDA : N'oublions pas que nous sommes dans le passé) arriva et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella. Je bouillonnais de rage. Je refermai la portière de la voiture un peu trop fort à mon goût et baissai ma fenêtre pour entendre leur conversation. Je n'entendais que quelques bribes, malgré la faible distance qui nous séparait. Mon cœur fut réduit à néant lorsque j'entendis :

-Je t'aime Bella, tu le sais?

-Oui Jacob. Je t'aime aussi.

J'étais hors de contrôle. Je démarrai en trombe. Je roulai à une vitesse incroyable. Je ne voulais absolument penser à rien, mais cela était impossible. Était-elle vraiment amoureuse de ce type? Si oui, jusqu'à quel niveau est-elle allé avec ce Jacob? Une image atroce s'imposa à moi. Je tentais par tous les moyens de la chasser, mais elle faisait partie de tous mes cauchemars jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne un jour que Bella l'avait laissé. Ce jour-là, j'ai appris aussi que j'allais la revoir, car elle venait au mariage de mon frère et de sa fiancée, qui était justement la sœur de Bella.

Quelques jours plus tard. Je revis Bella. Je ne l'avais pas lâchée d'un coup d'œil, mais elle, elle ne me regardait pas. Jusqu'au moment où elle se mit à chanter. Son regard croisa le mien, et une foule d'étincelles s'éparpillèrent en moi. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

_Looking at the letter you that you left  
(The letter that you left, will I ever get you back?)  
Wondering if I'll ever get you back  
Dreaming about when I'll see you next  
(When will I see you next? Will I ever get you back?)  
Knowing that I never will forget  
(I won't forget, I won't forget)_

**Fin du Flash back**

Je ne m'endormis pas. Je réfléchissais. Que voulait Jacob? Pourquoi était-il ici? Qu'est-ce que Bella fait avec lui présentement? Vont-ils se remettre ensemble?

Toutes sortes de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas reperdre Bella à nouveau. Maintenant qu'elle me donnait un peu de bonheur, je veux la garder pour moi. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais lorsque l'on vit éloigné de la femme que l'on aime plus que tout durant douze longues années et qu'elle revient près de vous, vous ne voulez pas la laisser partir à nouveau.

Vous vous dîtes sûrement, mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas refait sa vie? Je préférais rester seul si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir. J'ai maintenant ma chance de changer tout cela, et je ne la laisserai pas passée. J'étais déterminé et gonflé à bloc lorsque j'entendis un bruit assourdissant provenant de deux étages plus haut…

_I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
Beggin' hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you_

_***_

**Bonjour à tous!  
Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, mais je voulais que vous compreniez mieux comment Edward se sent. Comme cela, vous allez pouvoir comprendre pourquoi il se montrera aussi protecteur et envahissant dans le reste de la fiction. (Il aura la même attitude que dans les livres, mais je voulais vous expliquer pourquoi)**

**Ce chapitre est assez court, mais le prochain risque d'être plus long.**

**Bon assez parler de ma fiction. Récemment, j'ai lu un livre très intéressant. Il me fait penser à Twilight et il est très bon! Je suis sûre que vous allez l'adoré si vous le lisez. Il s'appelle Éternels, tome 1 : Everymore. Voici le résumé:**

**Avant l'accident, Ever Boom était une adolescente populaire et joyeuse. Quand elle perd toute sa famille dans cet épisode tragique, elle reçoit soudain un terrible don: celui de lire dans les pensées des gens et de connaître leur vie simplement en les touchant. Elle se renferme alors sur elle-même et évite le contact des élèves du lycée qui la regardent comme une chose bizarre... Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre Damen Auguste.**

**Damen est mystérieux et d'une beauté inquiétante. Toutes les filles du lycée se le disputent mais c'est à Ever qu'il s'intéresse. Or c'est le seul être sont elle ne peut pas découvrir les pensées. Et personne ne sait réellement qui il est ni d'où il vient. Damen n'est pas un simple mortel, Ever en est certaine. Elle sait aussi qu'elle est profondément et irrémédiablement attirée par lui. **

**Laissez des traces de votre passage, c'est gratuit ^^  
**


	5. Love Story

**Bonsoir à tous les lecteurs!! À l'heure qu'il est, il est est 18h au Canada. Je me suis forcée pour terminer le chapitre avant de partir, car j'ai une soirée... Alors même si ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas mis de nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Moi, j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... Edward m'appartiendra un jour...**

**Chapitre 5: Love story**

_Douze ans plus tôt, Bella ayant sept ans et Edward 8 ans…_

POV Bella

_Je viens de déménager à Forks. Ma maman et mon beau-papa sont partis en voiture faire un beau voyage dans le ciel pour ne plus revenir. Mon papa m'a expliqué qu'ils sont heureux dans le ciel et pour ça, je vais habiter avec lui pour que maman soit tranquille avec Phil. Alors, je vais aller à l'école dans la ville de papa._

_Charlie m'a raconté qu'il va avoir plein d'enfants pour jouer avec moi, que je vais être heureuse même si maman n'est pas avec moi. Alors, je veux faire plaisir à papa et je m'en vais à l'école._

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

_Ma première journée commence. Je sors de la voiture de Charlie et cours dans la direction des balançoires. Tout en me balançant –mon papa était parti parler avec un monsieur-, je regarde autour de moi tous les autres enfants qui vont jouer avec moi plus tard. Il y en a beaucoup. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de regarder deux jeunes quatre enfants d'environ mon âge. Trois garçons et une fille. Je les regarde parce que la fille, c'est ma sœur. Elle s'est déjà fait des amis, elle. Moi j'avais sauté sur la balançoire sans penser à ce qu'Alice fait. Elle regardait autour d'elle et elle m'a vu et s'est mise à courir vers moi avec ses nouveaux amis. Arrivés à notre hauteur, ma sœur dit aux trois garçons : ''C'est elle ma sœur. Elle s'appelle Bella. Elle n'a pas encore notre âge, mais c'est bientôt. Dans 17 dodos.''_

_Alice était un peu plus vielle que moi et on fait tout ensemble. On est deux sœurs, deux confidentes, mais aussi des meilleures amies. Ses amis sont mes amis, ses ennemis sont mes ennemis. Alors, lorsque l'une se fait des amis, elle les présente à l'autre._

_-Bella, voici Emmett, Edward et Jasper. Elle me les présenta un à un en me désignant le plus petit en premier qui était Emmett. Il était plus petit que moi, c'était rigolo. Ensuite Edward, qui est le premier à me dire ''Allo''. Il a les cheveux les cheveux de la même couleur que moi sauf qu'il y a de l'orange aussi. Et pour finir, Jasper. Le plus grand des trois garçons. Je voyais qu'Alice le regardait avec un grand sourire, ce qui veut dire qu'elle le trouve mignon._

_Nous sommes devenus de grands amis. Les meilleurs amis du monde et nous ne nous sommes pas perdus de vue depuis ce temps. Nous avons grandis ensemble et épaulons mutuellement depuis ce temps._

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

_Quelques années ont passées depuis notre rencontre. Nous avons tous environ seize ans. Des couples ont commencés à se former au sein de notre bande. Alice est maintenant la ''propriétaire'' de Jasper, comme nous nous amusons à l'appeler. Emmett s'est fait une petite-amie qui aime autant le sexe que lui, et moi, je me suis énormément rapprochée d'Edward. Tellement, que nous avons notre premier rendez-vous ce soir, au Karen's café*. Personne ne le sait cependant. C'est un secret entre lui et moi, car il a déjà une petite-amie, Tanya. Je ne suis pas sa maîtresse pour autant. Depuis un certain moment, ça ne va pas très bien entre elle et lui, alors je tente ma chance. S'il est vraiment intéressé, il laissera Tanya pour de bon et je n'aurai plus besoin de l'endurer en train d'embrasser celui que j'aime devant moi sans que je puisse réagir._

_J'ai décidé de me vêtir d'une robe assez simple : noire, ayant un dos-nu. Ce café est chic et classe, il faut s'habiller en conséquence. Pour ce qui est du dos-nu, j'espère qu'Edward le remarquera et le fera fondre petit à petit. Nous allons nous rejoindre là-bas, car Tanya –qui est extrêmement possessive- pourrait le suivre. Ça lui est déjà arrivé de débarquer à nos sorties de groupe en disant que c'était une coïncidence._

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said...

_J'ai maintenant dix-neuf ans et tout se passe pour le mieux dans ma vie. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que je suis avec Edward et nous vivons le parfait amour. Un amour si profond, si véritable, que celui qui possède mon cœur m'a demandé en mariage il y a quelques mois. Le mariage est aujourd'hui. Je suis si nerveuse. Ce sont mes dernières heures en tant que MADEMOISELLE SWAN. D'ici deux petites heures, je serai officiellement MADAME CULLEN, mon rêve le plus cher. Alice est ma demoiselle d'honneur –évidement, c'est ma sœur…-. Elle va porter une robe bleue, s'attachant dans le cou. Moi, je serai la jolie mariée, et Edward, le marié dans son costume noir qui moulerais ses muscles parfaits- l'un de mes plus beaux fantasmes. Plus que deux petites heures et mon adonis sera mien. Les préparatifs se font de bon train et Alice est en train de maquiller. Moi, je pense à la lune de miel qui suivra. Et à notre avenir. Le retour à la normale. L'Université de Seattle en médecine pédiatrique pour lui, et la musique pour moi. Puis, nous formerons une famille…_

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

_Emmett en panique entre dans la salle où je suis avec Alice._

_-Les filles, avez-vous Edward?_

_-Non il n'est pas là? Je me mets à paniquer._

_-Je ne le trouve pas. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, dans cinq minutes tout sera prêt._

_-D'accord j'arrive dans cinq minutes alors. Me pressai-je de terminer la conversation._

_***_

_Les cinq minutes passèrent péniblement. Lorsqu'elles furent écoulées je me précipite rapidement vers la salle de cérémonie. Les doubles-portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et je traverse la pièce lentement. Je m'arrête quelques pas plus tard, n'entendant pas la musique de circonstance. Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois tout le monde regarder aux alentours._

_C'est à ce moment-là que je remarque qu'Edward n'est pas dans le décor. Il m'a posé un lapin au moment de notre mariage. Je scrute le public de plus près et aperçois Tanya dans la première rangée, me regarder avec un regard méprisant. Je me dirige lentement vers la petite estrade au devant de la chapelle et me laisse tomber sur la marche, en pleurs. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait cela? Tanya a-t-elle un rapport avec l'événement? Toutes sortes de questions plus absurdes les unes que les autres de bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici en train de pleurer. Il aurait pu se passer des heures comme des secondes._

_Des portes s'ouvrent brusquement. Je n'y pas attention. Lorsque j'entendis mon nom fortement et clairement de __sa voix. Ma tête se releva tranquillement et je l'aperçus, en train de courir vers moi, habillé d'un smoking magnifique, avec quelque chose à la main._

_Je le regarde outrée._

_-Edward. Tu m'as fais si peur !!! Hurlais-je en lui sautant dans les bras. Je pensais que tu m'avais abandonnée. Je me sentais si seule, si vide._

_-Je suis si désolé Bella, mais il a fallu que j'aille chercher quelque chose._

_Il me tendit une lettre que je pris, décacheta et me mis à lire._

Un jour fatalement, des doigts se poseront sur ces pages, des yeux liront ces mots, des cervelles en interpréteront le sens. Ce jour sera celui de ton mariage ma toute belle. Je souhaite que tu aies choisi le bon. Tu connais mes réticences au mariage en jeune âge, et si c'est ton cas, il faut que tu sois sûre de ton coup. Ton futur mari/femme (on ne sait jamais) doit toujours être présent(e) pour toi peu importe ce qui se passe. Ce doit être réciproque également. Je ne suis pas présente pour ton mariage, et cela m'attriste énormément.

Alors cette lettre est pour te faire comprendre que le mariage est quelque chose de périlleux qui changera ta vie à jamais, alors sois sûre que ton amant soit le bon et que tu l'aimes vraiment. Sois sûre aussi de ton choix. Tu vas passer le reste de ta vie avec cette homme/femme.

Alors, tu dois être sur le point de te marier, je te laisse aller t'unir à l'homme/femme de ta vie.

Je te laisse sur une note un peu plus humoristique, les larmes font couler ton maquillage qui doit être superbe. Si cela ne marche pas avec la personne de ton cœur, je te dis une seule chose : Le premier divorce et toujours le pire!

Je t'aime et je veille sur toi

Ta maman qui t'aime

_Je pleure, mais de rire. Ma mère m'avait toujours répété ces mots. Une foule de souvenirs m'assaillent. Je lève les yeux vers Edward. Ceux-ci sont remplis d'interrogation._

_-Le notaire m'a appelé. Je suis allé le chercher pour te faire la surprise. Ne te fâche pas svp. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine en arrivant en retard. Pardonnes-moi, Épouse-moi quand même. Je suis sûr que je peux te rendre heureuse._

_Son monologue fut arrêté par un ''oui, je le veux!'' suivi d'un baiser doux rempli de tendresse. Grâce à la lettre de ma mère, je suis sûre de mon choix désormais. Je veux l'épouser._

I've got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

_J'étais sur le point de dire ''OUI'' lorsqu'une douleur lancinante me fouetta le crâne. Je m'effondre totalement._

Une pression se fit sentir sur ma nuque et j'ouvris les yeux lentement. Je vois Edward, penché sur moi, mais nous n'étions plus dans la chapelle, mais dans une chambre d'hôtel. Un indien était un peu reculé de nous et me regardait avec incompréhension. Je ne pu m'empêcher de dire tout en regardant Edward :

-Mon amour, qui c'est l'indien?

-QUOI??? Mon amour? Demanda Edward et l'indien à l'unisson.

-Mais où suis-je… Et pourquoi nous ne sommes pas mariés. Tout était prévu. Où est ma robe? Et ma bague? Et la lettre de ma mère?

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

*******

***Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre ce nom, je suis une vraie fan de One Tree Hill**

**Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? Laissez-moi vos commentaires. Les reviews sont gratuits!!**_  
_


	6. Too Little To Late

**Chapitre 6: Too little to late**

-Euh, ma belle, ça va bien? Dit Edward en s'approchant de moi.

-Ouais. J'ai juste mal à la tête.

-Quel est ton dernier souvenir? Me demanda l'indien.

-Bien, en fait, je ne sûre de rien. Répondis-je en baissant la tète et rougissant afin d'éviter leurs regards.

-Bon, mon ange, on va te laisser mettre de l'ordre dans tes pensées. Me susurra Edward en remontant mon visage vers le sien.

Sur ce, ils me laissèrent seule. Mon dernier souvenir… J'étais persuadée que c'était mon ''presque mariage'' avec Edward, mais cet inconnu semait le doute en moi. Son visage, ses traits, me disaient quelque chose. Pour en avoir le cœur net, je me jetai sur mon lit et regardai les photos enregistrées dans mon portable. Il y avait des tonnes de photos de cet homme musclé à la peau mate. Une photo attira mon attention. Sur celle-ci, je posais dans les bras de cet homme avec une coupe dans les mains : ''Concours du plus long baiser, FINALISTES''. Les souvenirs commencèrent à se mettre en place. Ce Jacob, est-ce que je sortais avec lui? Une autre photo confirma cette question. Je sortais avec Jacob. Alors pourquoi Edward m'avait-il appelée mon ange? Je portai mon attention sur la jolie robe bleue accrochée sur un cintre près de ma fenêtre. La robe qu'Alice portait dans mon ''rêve''. Mais cette dernière n'était pas à la taille de ma sœur, mais à la mienne. Alors, serai-ce Alice qui s'est mariée? Certainement.

Pour m'éclairer plus, je décidai d'aller parler avec quelqu'un de confiance pour me raconter ce qui s'est passé. Je pensai à Emmett. Même s'il risquerait de rire de moi, il est capable de me venir en aide, c'est mon confident de toujours après ma sœur. Elle devrait être en voyage de noce à l'heure qu'il est. Je partis donc à la réception et demanda la chambre d'Emmett Cullen. C'était la 439. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci et frappa. Mon gros ours vint répondre et je lui racontai mon petit problème, mon amnésie partielle.

-À ce que je sache, comme Edward me dit absolument tout, tu as rompu avec Jacob il y a quelques jours, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Le soir de la réception, tu as couché avec Edward (il eut un regard taquin, qui eut le don de me frustrer), mais comme il est amoureux de toi, il a pensé que ça représentait quelque chose pour toi, donc, il tente de reconquérir ton cœur et d'arranger toutes ses bêtises du passé ou quelque chose du genre. Bref, c'est tout ce que je sais malheureusement, je suis désolé.

Étonnamment, il est resté sérieux…serai-ce Rosalie qui l'ait transformé?

Tout redevint clair dans ma mémoire grâce à ses quelques phrases. Mon enfance, Edward, Jacob, le mariage de ma sœur, la penderie… TOUT. Et je devins furax. La fureur s'empara de moi au même moment où je cherchais le coupable de mes souffrances.

_Come with me_

_Stay the night_

_You say the words but boy I don't feel,_

_Right_

_What do ya expect me to say (you know it's just too little to late)_

_You take my hand_

_And you say you've changed_

_But boy you know you're begging don't fool me_

_Because to you, it's just a game (you know it's just too little to late)_

-Jaaaacoob!!! Hurlais-je à plein poumons.

-Ah! Mon amour, tu te souviens de moi. Je suis heureux que tu retrouves un peu de mémoire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à la fin!?! C'est peut-être toi l'amnésique finalement. Attends! Je vais t'aider. Je t'ai quitté espèce de malade! NE M'APPROCHE SURTOUT PAS!!! Rajoutais-je en le voyant s'avancer vers moi.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais me quitter dans réagir? Tu te trompes mon ange, TU M'APPARTIENS!*

Il leva sa main et s'apprêta à me frapper. Je fermai les yeux afin de me convaincre que quelqu'un là-haut veille sur moi. Un coup violent retentit sur ma joue et un cri perçant s'échappa de mes lèvres. Un second coup vint se nicher dans mes côtes, un autre cri. Je ne ressentais presque plus la douleur de ses coups, tellement que je me crispais. Jacob leva encore la main tout en hurlant qu'il va continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'accepte d'être sa petite-amie à nouveau. Cela était exactement le même scénario qu'il y a deux ans. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre nous. Juste du sexe, et si je refusais, il me frappait. Il me forçait à lui dire ''je t'aime'' en public pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il ne tenait pas à moi, il veut seulement m'exposer comme étant un trophée de chasse. Une fois de plus, sa main s'élança et un cri étouffé retentit. Mais, étonnamment, ce coup-ci, ce n'était pas moi qui avait crié, mais Jacob. J'ouvris les yeux instantanément et aperçus Jacob par terre, complètement sonné. Edward se tenait derrière lui avec un bâton de base-ball.

-Mais Edward, comment as-tu su?

-Facile, on t'entend crier depuis le 7e étage. Viens on s'en va avant qu'il se réveille et que je commettre l'irréparable. Ce connard a osé te toucher… Je n'en reviens pas que tu t'aies laissée faire durant toutes ces années.

Nous détalâmes en vitesse de cette chambre.

-Pourquoi ce bâton? Demandai-je.

-Parce que ce con de première et trop fort pour moi. Je me serais étalé comme une crêpe sinon.

_So let me on down_

'_Cause time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm gonna say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone_

_And you know…_

Nous retournâmes en sécurité dans la chambre d'Edward et c'est là que je le l'ai observé attentivement.

-OH MON DIEU! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé. On dirait que tu es passé dans une râpe à fromage!

-Oh ce n'est rien… J'ai eu une discussion conversation constructive avec ton beau Jacob.

-Je ne suis plus avec et tu sais maintenant très bien pourquoi. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé!

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu…

-Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

-Il y a deux ans…Je suis passé te voir à ton pensionnat. Pour arranger ce qui était entre nous et je t'ai vu avec Jacob, lui disant que tu l'aimais… Il serrait les dents et ses jointures étaient blanchies sous la pression.

-J'ÉTAIS FORCÉE ! Hurlais-je! Si je ne le faisais pas en public, il me frappait à nouveau. Tu n'as aucune idée de la souffrance que j'ai vécue.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert lors de ton départ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert que la femme que j'aime me quitte pour aller en pensionnat et que lorsque je viens pour lui avouer tout, je la vois dans les bras d'un autre… Maintenant, une larme de colère roula sur sa joue.

-Et bien… J'en apprends une bonne. Maintenant tu m'aimes?!!? J'ai voulu avoir une relation avec toi durant toutes ces années, je m'en suis mordu les doigts à chaque tentative, car tu me rejetais, et maintenant que je suis partie, tu découvres que tu m'aimes aussi !??! C'est complètement absurde Edward. Je ne te crois pas. Je suis tombée même dans une dépression. Je pleurais à tous les jours, car je ne voulais pas partir, mais je l'ai fait quand même. Pour préserver le peu de dignité qu'il me reste.

-Mais Bella. Il s'approcha de moi. Tu sais. On ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses seulement lorsque l'on ne l'a plus! J'ai tellement souffert de ton départ. Alice ne voulait pas me dire où tu étais. Il m'a fallut des mois pour trouver dans quel pensionnat tu étais. Te voir dans les bras de cet imbécile m'a brisé cœur. Tu ne savais pas à quel point je suis amoureux de toi Bella.

-Edward, c'est juste un peu trop tard. Dis-je en me levant et me dirigeant tranquillement vers la porte.

- Je suis prêt à attendre s'il le faut. Je corrigerai chacune de mes bêtises s'il le faut. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois avec moi.

_It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

***

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant mon départ de cet hôtel. Quelques heures, et je serai de nouveau à l'Université. J'ai eu peu peur de ce qui va arriver. Je serai de nouveau seule avec Jacob. Que ferai-je si jamais il continu à me frapper? Je n'en sais toujours rien.

Je finissais tranquillement de boucler mes bagages et fit le tour de tous mes amis pour leur dire un ultime au revoir. Je partis enfin de cet endroit, en chantant une quelquonque chanson qui passait à la radio à tue-tête. Des voitures me suivaient et me devançaient. Mais une éternelle Volvo argentée me suivait. Je n'étais pas en mesure de voir qui était le conducteur de l'automobile pour seule cause, le brouillard. Voici une autre raison pour laquelle je détestais Forks. Ces quelques heures s'annonçaient pénibles.

Arrivée à l'Université, je rejoignis tout de suite ma chambre. Ma colocataire me questionna sur ce que j'ai fais durant ces vacances de Pâques et si j'étais prête pour le nouveau semestre de cours qui commençait demain matin. Je lui répondis que j'étais au mariage de ma sœur et que j'étais plus que prête. Grâce au mariage d'Alice, ma voix n'avait pas perdu son timbre puisque j'avais chanté quelques chansons lors de la réception.

Le lendemain, alors que je me promenais dans le couloir pour rejoindre mon premier cours de la journée (biologie, ma matière la plus élevée), je retrouvais mes amis. Ils étaient tous rayonnant de joie et de tristesse à la fois. Ils retrouvaient tous leurs amis les plus chers, mais devaient recommencer les cours. Personne de ma garde personnelle ne me posa de questions sur Jacob, et je fus surprise lorsque le colocataire de celui-ci, Seth, vint me voir pour savoir j'avais des nouvelles de lui, car il n'était pas ''rentré au bercail'' si je citais bien Seth.

En entrant dans mon cours, je m'assis à ma place habituelle, en compagnie de ma meilleure amie, Angela, avec Jessica et Mike assis sur la paillasse devant nous. Jessica lâcha un sifflement dragueur tandis que la bouche d'Angela s'ouvrit pour former un ''O''. Je levai lentement les yeux d'une façon sensuelle. Si Jessica le sifflait, c'est qu'il devrait être extrêmement canon. Lorsque mes yeux suivirent la trajectoire de ceux de mes deux amies, ils tombèrent sur un garçon de dos. Il avait les cheveux d'un cuivré intense et désordonnés. Serai-ce exactement celui que je pensais? Je pris mon portable et composa un numéro de mon répertoire. C'était le moment décisif. Celui du mec canon sonna au même instant où j'appuyais sur la touche ''appeler''. Je lâchais un ''Edward ?!'' assez fort sous l'effet de la surprise. Ce dernier se retourna vers moi et me lança un sourire suivit d'un clin-d'œil.

-C'est LE Edward? Me demanda Angela.

-Effectivement. Soufflai-je ahurie.

Le cours se passa lentement. Je me demandais pourquoi Edward était ici. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je me lançai à sa suite et l'attrapa.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu ici toi?

-Tu sais ma belle, beaucoup de nos amis d'enfance étudient ici et c'est dans une école que j'ai commis toutes mes erreurs. C'est l'endroit idéal pour me faire pardonner, enfin je trouve.

-Si tu le dis, tentai-je de dire le plus neutre possible. Mais cela me touchais. Bon Edward. Je dois aller à mon casier. Je dois prendre quelque chose pour mon prochain cour.

-Attends, je t'accompagne mon ange. Dit-il en m'enlaçant la taille et en nous dirigeant vers mon casier.

_I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
And letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know..._

_It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

Mes cours se passèrent assez rapidement. Edward ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. J'avais l'impression que les rôles étaient échangés depuis notre enfance. Mais je compris aussi pourquoi il me rejetait. C'en était presque insupportable. Et je fus surprise de voir que j'ai ''pété une coche''* plus rapidement que Edward dans le temps.

-EDWARD LÂCHES-MOI À LA FIN! Hurlais-je quelques jours plus tard lorsque je m'enfermais dans ma chambre.

_I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh..._

_It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

**_***_**

*** Allusion à la magnifique fiction ''Tu m'appartiens'' qui est merveilleuse!  
* Allusion à la chanson Too little to late, qui veut dire c'est juste un petit peu trop tard.**

Salut à tous, je suis vraiment désolée du retard de ce chapitre, mais j'ai tout perdu parce que mon ordi à bogué...  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, car il est l'un de mes plus long jusqu'à maintenant.  
Merci à tous pour vos futurs commentaires!

**  
Bisou  
Lulu-Chan**


	7. Beautiful Soul

Salut à toutes mes lectrices! Je sais, ça fait énormément de temps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres. J'avais un syndrome de la page blanche ( que j'ai toujours), mais l'inspiration revient tranquillement. J'ai beaucoup de travail présentement et j'ai une grosse compétition de cheerleading qui arrive bientôt. Je travaille également sur une nouvelle fiction, qui s'intitule La gymnaste. On se revoit en bas!

**¢нαριтяє 7: вєαυтιƒυℓ ѕσυℓ**

**

* * *

  
**

Je suis survoltée. Alice doit arriver d'ici une minute. Pour la première fois depuis son retour de lune de miel, ma sœur daigne enfin venir me visiter. Mais je l'aime tellement! Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je suis dans ma chambre et j'attends impatiemment son arrivée. On cogne enfin à la porte. Je saute sur celle-ci et l'ouvre brusquement. Quel ne fut pas mon désespoir en voyant que c'était ma colocataire qui avait oublié ses clés. Elle entra dans la chambre et se dirigea directement dans notre salle de bains. J'adorais Angela, c'était la colocataire idéale. Toujours gentille et pétillante, elle me faisait penser à Alice parfois tellement elle débordait d'énergie. Parlant de celle-ci, si jamais elle ne pointait pas son nez dans les prochaines secondes à venir, j'allais tuer la première personne que je vois.

Finalement, après m'être défoulée sur l'oreiller parce qu'Angela s'était sauvée en vitesse en voyant mon visage rouge de colère, Alice arriva.

-Mais où étais-tu? J'ai manqué de tuer Angie à cause de toi.

-Pardon cocotte, mais j'avais un rendez-vous important, mais me voici. Je veux absolument tout savoir! Annonça ma grande sœur en se jetant sur mon lit.

Je lui racontai tout en détails. Je lui parlai d'Edward sans problème, restant vague dans les détails. Je fus surprise de sa réaction.

-MAIS TU ES IDIOTE! DEPUIS LE TEMPS QUE TU FANTASME SUR LUI! POURQUOI TU LE REJETTES! TU N'ES QU'UNE PURE DÉBILE. Hurlait Alice. Maintenant, reprit-elle lentement en inspirant profondément, tu sors immédiatement de cette chambre et tu vas sauter dans les bras de ton Roméo.

Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle me flanqua à la porte. J'avais beau hurler et frapper comme une folle sur la porte, elle ne m'ouvrit pas. Jessica Stanley, ma voisine de chambre apparut sur le palier et m'apostropha.

-Salut Bella, tu es coincée dehors?

-En quelque sorte, mais je partais pour le réfectoire. Répondis-je.

-Je peux t'accompagner? Je dois m'y rendre aussi.

Sur le trajet vers le réfectoire, Jessica me posa une question. Une question dont j'avais de la difficulté à trouver une réponse :

-Hey Bella, je te voyais plus ou moins avant avec le nouveau, Edward Cullen. Il est tellement mignon! Est-ce qu'il t'est réservé? Sinon, tu pourrais me le laisser…

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Au moment où j'allais voir Edward pour lui pardonner de tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous, une autre se ramène pour être avec lui. Je ne lui répondis pas, car la sonnerie des cours retentit. Je changeais de direction, me rendant à mon cours de l'après-midi. La situation tournait à mon avantage, car j'avais deux heures de musique, avec Edward en plus…

J'entrai dans la salle de cours et me dirigeai vers la place libre à côté de mon paradis personnel. Alice m'avait vraiment ouvert les yeux. En m'assoyant, Edward me regardait avec des points d'interrogations à la place des yeux, accompagnés par une certaine lueur. Je pus la reconnaitre facilement, l'ayant souvent eu quelques années plus tôt. C'était une lueur d'espoir. Je me penchai vers lui et lui susurra doucement à l'oreille.

-Tu as raison d'avoir toujours de l'espoir. Tu vas voir, je vais réaliser chacun de tes fantasmes les plus fous. Dis-je sensuellement.

Il dégluti difficilement et détourna son regard, le rouge montant à ses joues. Je profitai de son inattention pour poser ma main sur sa cuisse et la presser fortement. Puis, avec mes le bout de mes doigts, j'exécutai des arabesques. Edward se tourna vers moi, respirant bruyamment. Ma main s'aventura un peu plus haut, et un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de mon apollon. Ce bruit ne fit que m'électriser d'avantage.

Le professeur nous interrompit.

-Alors monsieur Cullen. Comme ce cours vous semble ennuyeux, montrez-nous vos talents. Allez au piano et montrez-nous que vous surpassez les autres élèves si votre niveau est si élevé pour que vous vous ennuyez.

Un sourire éclaira mon visage ainsi que celui d'Edward. Nous savions tout les deux qu'il était un véritable dieu au piano. Quoique cela fasse maintenant quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas entendu jouer. Il se leva de son tabouret et se dirigea vers le banc de piano. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque j'aperçus une légère déformation de son pantalon. Ses doigts se posèrent sur l'ivoire et la pièce fut emplie d'une mélodie si merveilleuse. Une berceuse si je ne me trompe pas. Elle reflétait tellement de choses, déception, amour, espoir…

Les derniers accords se firent entendre et la classe applaudit Edward. Le professeur lui demanda s'il savait faire de la lecture à vue. Il répondit par l'affirmative et M. Perry tourna son visage vers moi.

-Mlle Swann. Je sais que vous êtes excellente dans la lecture à vue. Allez préparer votre violon, je vais chercher deux partitions. Je me levai et alla près du piano et sortit mon violon de son étui. Je l'accordai rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Edward me regardai avec une lueur malicieuse. Il s'approcha de moi et me chuchota.

-Tu sais que ton petit jeu peut se jouer à deux? Et je pourrais facilement le gagner.

-Ah ouais? Et comment le ferais-tu?

-Tu sais que tu as inspiré cette berceuse? Répondit-il en souriant malicieusement.

Je déglutis péniblement et mes yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de surprise. Je t'ai dit que je voulais changer le passé…

Le professeur arriva à ce moment, mais je compris rapidement ce qu'Edward voulait dire. Il nous tendit des partitions à éxécuter. Je posai les miennes sur le piano, face à Edward. Nous commençâmes à battre les mesures et par la suite, jouer cette mélodie magnifique.

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Les cours se passèrent à une vitesse folle. Je pus enfin réintégrer mon logement, Alice étant partie chez elle. La soirée commença plutôt mal. J'étais seule à l'appartement et je m'ennuyais. Angela était partie chez son copain pour la nuit. On cogna à ma porte. Je me levai et alla ouvrir. Un dieu vivant se trouvait dans le couloir et me poussa à l'intérieur, me plaquant contre la porte, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis avidement à son baiser et passa ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure afin d'approfondir ce sentiment de bien-être dans ses bras. Nos langues bataillèrent sensuellement tandis que je nous dirigeais vers ma chambre, agrippant Edward par le col de sa chemise. Une fois arrivés à destination, Edward me plaqua contre le mur. Ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes et retirèrent mon pull, dévoilant mes courbes. Ses lèvres embrassèrent mon cou, descendant sur mes monts de Vénus. Ses mains étaient partout à la fois sur mon corps, palpant chaque centimètres de mon être. Sa main droite passa dans mon dos, suivant ma colonne vertébrale, dégrafant mon soutien-gorge au passage. Sa langue vint titiller, sucer, lécher mon sein droit, tandis que sa main droite alla palper mon sein gauche. Son autre main descendit de plus en plus vers mon intimité, la caressant au travers de mon jeans.

Je le poussai vers le lit, arrêtant tout ces mouvements, et m'assit à califourchon sur lui, attaquant les boutons de sa chemise un par un. D'un mouvement sensuel, j'enlevai sa chemise et la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mes mains descendirent vers sa ceinture et enleva celle-ci, tout en faisant sauter les boutons de son jeans. Je me fis glisser de ses genous pour me retrouver sur le sol, lui abaissant son pantalon ainsi que son boxer.

Sa verge tendue vers moi était un appel à la luxure. J'embrassai le bout de son gland, puis léchai son membre sur toute sa longueur, avant de le prendre en bouche. Edward haletait sous mes vas-et-viens. La tête penchée vers l'arrière, les yeux à mi-clos, ses mains fourrageant dans mes cheveux. Il commença à se cambrer de plus en plus. Je sentais qu'il allait jouir. Je passai mes dents sur toute sa longueur et il vint dans ma bouche. J'avalai goulument toute sa semence, le nettoyant. Il me prit dans ses bras et inversa nos positions.

POV EDWARD

Elle s'allongea en travers du lit. Je lui enlevai son jeans et, ne pouvant plus résister plus longtemps, lui arrachai son string. La vue de ma belle complètement nue, n'attendant que moi. Je passai ma main sur sa fente humide. Un gémissement sonore se fit entendre dans la chambre. Immédiatement, deux de mes doigts pénétrèrent ma belle, qui s'arqua sous le plaisir que je lui faisais ressentir. Mon pouce vint titiller son petit paquet de nerfs. Elle se cambra, gémissant mon nom. Bientôt, mes doigts se firent remplacés par ma langue…

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

POV BELLA

J'émergeai lentement de mon sommeil. Je m'attendais à sentir le corps d'Edward contre moi, mais mon lit était vide. Je me levai tranquillement, enfilant la chemise de mon nouvel amoureux, enfin je l'espère. Et me dirigea vers le salon. Une douce musique se fit entendre et je suivis le son de cette musique envoutante. Je découvris évidemment Edward, en boxer, sur mon canapé en train de jouer de la guitare et chantant une chanson. Sa voix me fit vibrer. J'avais l'impression que les paroles avaient été écrites pour moi et Edward. Celui-ci était en train de chanter une chanson de Jesse McCartney. Il s'interrompit en me voyant et déposa sa guitare. Il ouvrit les bras pour que je puisse venir m'y blottir, ce que je ne refusai pour rien au monde. Une fois dans ses bras, Je déposai mes lèvres un peu partout. Sur sa bouche, à la commissure de ses lèvres, dans son cou, remontant sur son oreille, chuchotant un « C'est un réveil merveilleux, je ne pourrai plus m'en passer maintenant. »

Il m'embrassa chastement. Mais il me dégagea de lui. Je compris rapidement qu'il fallait que l'on parle. Il entama la discussion.

-Alors, pourquoi ce revirement de situation? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu dois remercier Alice pour m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux. Répondis-je, m'assoyant à nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de ses lèvres, elles étaient devenues une vraie drogue pour moi.

Une serrure dans la porte nous fit sortir de notre bulle, laissant apparaitre Angela et son copain, Ben, qui avaient tout deux les yeux écarquillés en nous voyant. Je crus entendre Angela dire doucement :

-Je comprends pourquoi Alice m'a fait partir de l'appartement.

Moi et Edward nous mîmes à rire, suivis par les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Alice restera toujours Alice.

Les cours allèrent bientôt commencer, alors je me levai et alla dans la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche. L'eau était chaude et apaisante. Je ne fus pas surprise de sentir des mains puissantes entourer ma taille. Je me retournai lentement, apercevant Edward, les cheveux collés au visage, l'eau ruisselante sur son corps parfait.

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
There is nothing left to hide_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

_

* * *

_

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé? Je vous le dit encore, l'inspiration ne fait que revenir tranquillement. Je n'avais plus vraiment d'idées pour que le le couple Edella se détériore encore un peu, alors je les ai fait se réunir. Ce qui pourrait être très possible dans la vie de tout les jours, surtout si Alice est dans le coin x).

Le lien des mélodies durant le cours de musique est sur mon profil

Pour ce qui est de ma nouvelle fiction, pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un OS. Il se transformera en fiction dans très peu de temps. Le lien est également sur mon profil.

Bisou bisou

Lulu_  
_


End file.
